


[Art] Forever and a day

by Nonexistenz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Idiots in Love, Immortality, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Frostiron Reversebang 2017] Tony is an omega, who has always wanted to bond only with the very best, he refuses to settle for anything else. When he sees Loki's alpha side his inner omega swoons and the more he sees, the more head over heels in love he falls and wants him, because this alpha, Loki, is everything he always wanted. But Loki's not interested. So, obviously, Tony tries to convince him. Wooing, courting, plans, flirting, touching, clinging, seducing, letting his omeganess show, he just tries absolutely everything he can think of. Still, he gets a no. So Tony stops, disappointed and depressed, and takes his distance because it fucking hurts that the one and only alpha he was ever interested in doesn't want him, but hey, no means no, and everyone should respect that. But then a few weeks later, Tony wakes up to find Loki spooning him, holding him as close as possible and marking him with his scent, Loki tells him he couldn’t stand to not have him near anymore, that he said no because the human's lifespan is way too short, that if he bonds with someone he wants it to last for all eternity, asking if he's serious about them bonding, because then he will offers Tony an golden apple and make him his forever...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart is a Bullet That's Terrified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713441) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> When I was trying to find an idea about what to draw for this reversebang, I kinda remembered I saw something similar requested/prompted somewhere else a long time ago, don't remember where anymore, I adored the idea, but I think it was never filled, so that came to mind and I thought about that some more, added to it and this happened. Was fun to draw and imagine at least. Was also the first picture I ever drew of them.
> 
> Thanks to the author for claiming this and writing. Everyone please go read it!

[](http://imgur.com/cMC2Ss6)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/159923505957/)


End file.
